The present invention generally relates to vending machines. More specifically, the present invention relates to a mechanical vending machine wherein a coin is utilized as part of the product dispensing mechanism.
Mechanical vending machines generally operate by inserting a coin to activate a dispensing mechanism for selective release of a product. The dispensing mechanism operates independently of the inserted coin once it is activated. To the Applicant's knowledge no vending machine in the prior art discloses a product dispensing mechanism which utilizes the inserted coin to release the selected product.